Rhabdophobia
by Sayomina
Summary: Tim has another attack and Jason thinks he can help. Enjoy!


**Yay! Another FanFiction complete! I am very close to finishing the whole fear thing. After this is finished I will be working on a prompt I have and Astra's "origin" story, which will be more than just her origin. Thank you for everyone that has read this series so far and enjoy!**

* * *

Tim and Dick were sparring in the cave while Jason watched them. Bruce had taken Damian to see Dr. Thompkins for a final checkup before he would be allowed back on patrol. Alfred was upstairs preparing lunch. Jason watched Tim and Dick spare, Tim with his staff and Dick with his eskrima sticks. Jason noticed that Tim was being more defense than usual. He was blocking all of Dick's moves but not making any of his own. His stance was also weaker than usual. Jason watched as Dick made a move to hit Tim with one of his eskrima sticks, a move that could have been easily blocked. Dick's eskrima stick hit Tim. He fell and lay sprawled on the cave floor for a moment before getting up and running upstairs.

"Timmy, wait!" Dick shouted making a move to go after Tim.

"Let me handle this one," Jason said stopping Dick.

"But…" Dick started

"No buts. I will talk to Tim."

"What if he's had another attack? You're not exactly the best comforter."

"I think in this case I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what's wrong with Tim this time."

"What's do you think is wrong with Timmy?"

"Let's just say it's something I've experienced before."

Jason left Dick and walked upstairs to the manor. He decided to see if Alfred had seen Tim. As Jason walked into the kitchen he could smell the wonderful aroma of the food Alfred was cooking.

"Hey Alfred, have you seen Tim?" Jason asked taking a cookie off a plate on the counter.

"I believe I saw him go upstairs. Is everything alright?" Alfred replied.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Jason said grabbing the plate of cookies before heading upstairs

* * *

Tim lay curled on his bed trying to not hurt himself as he relived another memory.

 _Tim woke up startled. Laughter Tim recognized as the Joker's quickly filled the room. Tim looked around trying to find the Joker, but he could only see a few feet in every direction._

" _looky at who decided to come and play," The Joker said, his voice coming from the darkness, "It's the Bat's new little birdy. It's been awhile since I got to play with one of the Bat's birdies. The last one broke too quickly. Maybe you will last longer."_

 _Tim gasped and fell to the floor as something that had come out of nowhere hit his back. He looked up to see the Joker standing a few feet away from him holding a crowbar._

" _Woops. Naughty crowbar. Has it been too long since you got to hit a Robin?" The Joker said innocently before laughing, "I hope that hurt Boy Blunder. Now, why don't you get settled in and we'll 'talk' in a few hours."_

 _The Joker disappeared. Tim pulled himself into a sitting position. He could tell he had cracked a rib. Tim shook in fear imagining what Jason had gone through and what the Joker was going to do with him._

Tim took a deep breath and opened his eyes as someone knocked on his door. Before he could say anything Jason walked in carrying a plate of cookies.

"Alfred made cookies. I thought you might like some," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tim said sitting up wiping the tears from his face.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Jason asked sitting on Tim's bed

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. When you were training your stance was weak and you were more defensive than usual. You also got hit by a move that was easily avoidable."

"I'm just tired."

"Tim, I have to know. Did you or did you not think Dick's eskrima stick was a crowbar."

"Yes, I had another attack."

"You know, the first time I saw Dick with his eskrima sticks after I came back. I freaked out, internally. I later found out why."

"Why?"

"I had developed rhabdophobia."

"What does that have to do with Dick's eskrima sticks?"

"Rhabdophobia is the fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod."

"Oh. I can see you having that."

"The thing is I think you have rhabdophobia."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. We both had abusive parents, We're both crime fighters, and we've both been beaten by a crowbar."

"You're probably right."

"What do you mean?"

"Damian has probably told you this, but whenever I have an attack, a memory accompanies the attack. This one… this one… he hit me when I couldn't see him. He later called it my first 'Torture' session."

"Tim… you shouldn't let him get to you," Jason said hugging Tim. Tim winced when Jason accidently applied pressure to Tim's side where Dick had hit him. Jason quickly noticed this. "Hey, let me look at that."

"No."

"Tim…"

"No."

"Tim, someone needs to know the extent of the damage. Dick hit you pretty hard."

"Fine," Tim said pulling of his shirt.

"Well, the bruising isn't going away, but you have some mysterious cuts from unknown origins."

"There from patrol last night."

"Like I'm going to believe that. If that were true they would bandaged or stitched. Please tell me you aren't hurting yourself."

"Why would I be hurting myself?"

"Because there's a knife under your pillow."

"That doesn't prove anything; we all have knives among other things under our pillows. Damian has a sword under his."

"Tim, I'm worried about you. You're not doing to good and you won't let us help you."

"Look Jason, I'm fine. Yeah I'm struggling a little bit, but that doesn't mean I am hurting myself," Tim said pulling his shirt back on.

"Just… just take care of yourself."

"Drake," Damian said loudly walking into Tim's room, "You and I will be going on patrol with Father tonight."

"Don't I get to come?" Jason said ruffling Damian's hair

"Tt, why would you?" Damian said swatting at Jason's hand, "You have your own area to mess up. Now Pennyworth say's it is time for lunch."

Damian left the room with Jason closely following.

"You coming?" Jason asked stopping just outside of Tim's door.

"Yeah, in a minute," Tim replied.

"Ok," Jason said shrugging before heading downstairs.

'What am I doing?' Tim thought to himself running his hands through his hair, 'Is this what I really want?'

* * *

 **What will happen to Timmy?! Thank you for reading. Please review. Untill next time!**

 **Next time: The bat family try's to help Tim after he has another attack. Will the realizes just how far Tim has fallen?**


End file.
